Titanic (The Mer Story)
by villainsgirl
Summary: Right after Jack dies what happens to him? We know he sinks to the bottom of the ocean, but what else? Contains OC and rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Jack's eyes slowly closed and he drifted into a dark, cold sleep. His body slowly succumbed to the frigid waters. Although the shivers of pain still rippled through his body he could no longer feel much of anything around him. Rose hummed quietly a tune that was all to familiar to him. It was a lullaby that many woman sang to their crying children to lull them to sleep. In her own way Rose was lulling Jack to sleep. Sleep...sleep sounded so good to Jack. He strained to open his eyes. He gazed upon his love one last time and let the icy hands of death take his body. At first it really hurt. Pain found it's way all over his body. His lungs and his throat burned with the iciness of the air and the water. He tried to cough but it only resulted in horrid pain. Every muscle in his body tried to resist the pain but it was a futile act. Death overwhelmed his body. All the pain, all the sorrow, all the fright ended. Every feeling he had subsided and he fell into an intoxicated sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: Hey guys! Thanks for reading! please r&r! Sorry for the beginning being so short, I guess all the chapters are going to be different lengths :p)

"... it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe. You can't think. At least, not about anything but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you,"-Jack Dawson. Jack knew that he should be feeling the thousands of knives stabbing into his body and piercing his flesh but it wasn't there. They pain was not there. In fact, Jack felt rather pleasant. It was as if he was lying on the softest linen and silk ever created. He waited several minutes in that place between dreams and consciousness. When the pain had failed to discover him in the darkness, he opened his eyes.

Consciousness overtook his senses. He squinted at the sun and felt the familiar shivers come over him again. He was cold but not as cold as he had been the night of the sinking. After a few minutes Jack came to his senses and found himself lying on his back on a rock. He slowly sat up. Dizziness and nausea swarmed his head. He ran his fingers through his long blond locks and looked around himself. He was on a small rock not much bigger than himself in the middle of the ocean. He could not see land anywhere. Jack shivered and wrapped his arms around himself.

"R-rose?" His voice cracked. "W-where are you?" The ocean was still and the sun was almost setting. Where was everyone? Where was Rose? The beautiful young girl surely made it, right? "C-come back..." his voice gave out and he sobbed alone on the lone rock. He watched a tear run from his cheek and into the salty ocean. It rippled his reflection. He watched as the man looked back up at him with sad blue eyes and messy golden hair. Who was that? Slowly the reflection morphed into something else. A beautiful woman's face. At first he thought it was Rose but as he looked closely he realized it wasn't his beloved. This woman's face was darker colored like the tribes he read about. She had full dark lips and big exotic the color of the sea.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack backed away from the water stiffly. That face was actually there. He wasn't hallucinating. Slowly the face came from the water followed by the rest of the body. A beautiful woman stood before him dipping wet. She was tall and sledder with strange and beautiful tattoos that ran along the curves of her body. She had no hair, which Jack normally would have thought to he strange, but she was gorgeous.

"W-where you on th-the sh-ship?" he asked quietly, still trying to find his voice.

"No," she said smoothing looking at the blonde man. She had never seen anyone like him before. He continued to shiver on the ground before her. She bent down and looked into his bright eyes.

"Who are you?" He was able to find his voice but he was beginning to wonder if this woman was real. The last thing he remembered was...well...dying.

"My name is Niamh, I am a guardian of the Uisce (water)...you were dead," her silky voice made him relax a bit.

"Did you bring me here?" He wondered why she would have saved him and if she saved any others. Maybe Rose was alive somewhere.

"Yes, you were dead but I brought you back."

"Why? Did you do that to anyone else?"

"Because I need the help of a human. I did not help anyone else. I only need the help of one human." Her voice was sure and emotionless.

"But...Rose...is she okay?"

"Rose?"

"Yes, the woman I was with? Did she find help?"

"You were with no woman when I found you. You were in a watery grave at the bottom of the ocean. I would never have came to the service to retrieve a human." She watched as the young man began to cry silently to himself. She was unsure what to do. She wanted to comfort the human but he was just so...foreign to her. She sat down next to him. "I will bring you to the human-land with the green woman."

"What?"

"The land where the green woman holds a book..."

"New York? Yes, please take me there." he begged the Mer woman.

"I will as long as you help me."

"With what?"

(AN: Da Da Da Daaaaa! Well tell me what you think! Thanks so much for reading!)


	4. Chapter 4

(AN: Hey guys sorry for the late update. Thanks for the reveiws :) ill try to make a better chapter next time! Please R&R)

The beautiful woman looked at the blonde man and tilted her head to one side. "I want to be like you."

"Like me?" Jack asked. "What do you mean like me?"

"I want to be human." Her face was stone as she moved closer to him.

"Why? You are a mer...right?"

"Yes, but I am leaving my kingdom and my people. I do not want to be alone forever..." she paused and bit her lip. "I want to be one of you...I have seen so many of your strange things...your 'ships' and 'machines'. I want to be part of a world like that."

"Well," he coughed, "Why can't you just go on land and 'pretend' to be human?"

"Because," she started, "I do not know your customs...and...I...I don't know anyone..." she looked at Jack with hopeless eyes. He sighed and looked at his hands. He didn't want to go to New York...not without Rose, but he did want to help the strange creature in front of him.

"I'll help you," he said, "but my fiance...I must know if she is alive."

"She is," the mer woman said. Jack's face lit up. Rose was alive and he would do anything to get her back.

"Let's go, I will teach you everything about the human world. Along the way help me find my Rose and we will be equal." He told her with a smile.


End file.
